Noi Kasahara
Noi Kasahara is a close friend of Sunako, and she is also dating Takenaga Oda . She occasionally helps the four boys on their plans to transform Sunako into a real lady. Character Outline Considered as the most beautiful girl at school, Noi becomes friends with Sunako in order to become closer to Takenaga, though genuinely values her friendship with Sunako and greatly admires her abilities. She is Sunako's first female friend and stands up for her when their classmates make fun of her. Because of her quick temper and romantic notions, she and Kyohei often argue, particularly in regards to Sunako. Noi loves Takenaga unfailingly, but often questions the nature of their relationship as Takenaga is too shy to make his feelings toward her more explicit. Noi herself is also pretty shy since she keeps waiting for Takenaga to make a move in their relationship. Like the boys, Noi is not very good in housework. In the beginning of the story Noi gets scared from Sunako's stuff, but she does not seem to be afraid of Sunako herself like most other people are. Noi was first envious of Sunako that she lived with Takenaga, but when Sunako was depressed and Noi took over the housework she realized that Sunako works very hard doing the household and cooking for Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and Kyohei. Noi Kasahara is Sunako's first real female friend. When they first met, Sunako gets a nosebleed, as she sees Noi as another "creature of light". Noi is very pretty and exceeding popular girl in school. She is well like by everyone. In the manga "Who is Mr Mori High", she was vote the most popular girl. Sunako and Noi friendship were considered weird since Noi was the most beautiful girl in school while Sunako was known as the scariest girl, however as the chapter progress, both Sunako and Noi become real good friends. She loves being called beautiful by the others, especially Sunako. Noi is Sunako's closest friend at school, where Sunako is scorned for her terrifying demeanor and association with the boys. She admires Sunako's tough attitude and is often very protective of Sunako when someone insults her, and also believes that Sunako and Kyohei are compatible as a couple. Noi is in love with Takenaga, though she tends to be insecure about their relationship because Takenaga is too shy to openly admit that he likes her. She's a fan of shoujo manga and strongly believed that Sunako and Kyouhei are perfect for each other. She used her expertise in shouja manga to come up with different ways for Sunako and Kyouhei to fall in love with each other. She is considered by many as the 'belle of the school' because of her beauty. Other characters in the series find her sweet, loyal and smart. She often get asked for dates and had numerous offer to become a model.She is considered very protective towards her friends, especially Sunako and Tamao. She once slapped Kyouhei when Sunako was kidnapped by the gang boss as Kyouhei did not considered Sunako as a girl. (*Sunako is stronger and very skilled fighter than Kyouhei. Sunako easily defeated the gang boss when Kyouhei was beaten) Noi also urge Tamao to become more beautiful in order for Ranmaru to fall in love with Tamao and leave his womanizing ways.Noi is good friends with Ranmaru as she once asks for Ranmaru advice for place to go dating with Takenaga.Noi is also friendly with Yuki as both of them like cute things and afraid of similar things.Kyouhei considered Noi as loud and opinionated, however this attitude bond well with Sunako unladylike and ghoulish fetish. She is very in love with Takenaga and Takenaga showed the same mutual feeling, however his shy and stiff demeanor make it hard for their relationship to deepen. However, Takenaga was shown to be very jealous and possessive when others shown affection to Noi. Trivia *Noi's seiyu has the same surname with Sunako, Nakahara. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters